


The Homeless Queen

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death in Childbirth, F/M, Homelessness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds the reader when she's living on the streets, takes her in, and she becomes the Queen of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Homeless Queen

(Reader’s POV)

“Come on, love,” a pleasant voice with an accent urged. I looked up from the book I was reading on my favorite park bench. “You look freezing. Come on, I’ll buy you dinner and a cup of tea.”

                I looked around. “Me?”

                The man sighed. “Yes, you, darling. How long has it been since you slept in a real bed? Or had a decent meal?”

                “Umm… two months on the bed, probably three weeks on the meal?”

                “Good lord. All right, come on darling, we haven’t got all night.” The man helped me up. “Name’s Crowley.”

                “Y/N. Why are you helping me?” I asked, following as he led me out of the park and down to a little diner.

                “Because you need it and it doesn’t hurt me at all to help you out.”

                The waitress brought us both a cup of black tea. I wrapped my hands around the mug, subconsciously huddling over the heat. “Thank you.”

(Crowley’s POV)

                “Don’t thank me, darling,” I told the exquisite little hobo.

                In reality, I hadn’t helped her out of the goodness of my heart, because in reality, there was no goodness to my heart. I wanted a queen to rule over Hell at my side, and no one in Hell struck my fancy. This girl, though. She was gorgeous, all soft skin and Y/H/C hair with clear, expressive Y/E/C eyes. She would look lovely in a gown, sitting in a throne next to mine. “Where are your parents, love?” I asked. “Why are you sleeping in the park?”

                She laughed a small, sad laugh that would’ve pulled at my heart strings—if my heart had strings to pull. “They kicked me out when I got pregnant, wouldn’t take me back even after I lost the baby.”

                “I’m very sorry, Y/N. Listen, why don’t you stay with me for a few days? You can get a job, find a place to live, get back on your feet,” I offered.

(Reader’s POV)

                “You can’t be serious,” I told Crowley. What he was offering, it was too good to be true.

                “I’m serious,” Crowley told me, brown eyes sincere. “I’ve got a flat not far from here. You can get cleaned up, we’ll get you clothes for a job interview, and we’ll put together a resume and get you a job. You can get yourself put back together.”

                I stared him down and asked, “And what do you want in return?”

                “Agree to go on a few dates with me.”

                “Dates?”

                Crowley smiled. “Don’t worry love, I think prostitution is tacky. I mean we can go to a café or a nice place for dinner.”

                The waitress brought out a cheeseburger and fries for each of us. “You can’t be serious,” I told him again. “I’m just some girl off the streets, and you are a very classy man. Aren’t you supposed to go on dates with princesses and duchesses?” I didn’t touch the food; I was afraid he was going to take offense and tell me to leave.

(Crowley’s POV)

                I laughed. “A girl off the streets you may be, but I think you could be a princess, too. Maybe even a queen. You were reading poetry, and not bad poetry, either. You seem educated, sophisticated, and you’re very beautiful. Circumstance does not define class.” Y/N blushed and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. “Eat, Y/N. You don’t want it to get cold.”

                She seemed to surrender to the sequence of events, then, and dug in to the food enthusiastically. She was rather thin, and I didn’t doubt that it’d been weeks since she’d had a decent meal. “Thank you for everything you’re doing.”

                I took her back to my Chicago flat. I showed her to the bathroom and gave her an old button-down to sleep in. Then I showed her to the spare bedroom. “Here. Take a shower, get cleaned up, and get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow we’ll get to work getting you back on your feet, okay?”

                Y/N blushed again, and said, “I really can’t thank you enough, Crowley. You’re a good man.”

(Reader’s POV)

                The shower was quite possibly the most amazing shower I’d ever taken, and Crowley’s old shirt was soft and warm. Sleeping in a real bed, though: that was what I had missed the most.

                The next day, Crowley took me shopping and bought me an ungodly large pile of clothes. Once I had put all the new clothes into the dresser and closet back at his apartment, he called me into the sitting room and helped me put together a resume. Then I started filling out the job applications he had gathered for me. A few times, I caught him smiling at me as I filled out the same questions over and over.

                The day after that, Crowley dropped me off at a very classy spa, where I spent the day getting massages, my hair cut and conditioned, and my skin treated in a thousand different ways. They cut and painted my finger and toe nails, put me into a mud bath, and countless other things. I lost myself in the luxury and fantasy of the day, unable to believe this was truly happening. At least eight hours later, the spa attendants handed me my clothes, and Crowley met me in the lobby. He stopped short when I walked out.

                “Y/N, you’re glowing. If I thought you were beautiful before, I’m not sure there’s a strong enough adjective for how you look now. You’re stunning,” he told me a little bit reverently.

                When I returned to my room, the vanity was filled with cosmetics and hair products, and a stunning Y/F/C dress was hanging by the bed with shoes and jewelry to match. “Crowley! What’ve you done?”

                “You promised me a date. We’re going out to dinner tonight. When I saw the dress, it made me think of you.”

                I never got my own apartment, though I did get a job. I didn’t stay in my room for long; I moved my things into Crowley’s. When I found out that he was the king of Hell, I was actually not that surprised.

(Crowley’s POV)

                Y/N was exactly the woman I wanted for my queen. She was smart and beautiful and funny. So, six months after I had taken her in, I proposed and said, “Y/F/N, you are a beautiful, stunning woman, and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me and rule Hell at my side?”

                She smiled so beautifully, it nearly broke my heart. She was the only one who could make my heart swell or break. “Yes, Crowley. Yes.” She laughed when I slipped the ring on her finger.

                Three weeks later, she came to Hell with me for the first time. She couldn’t stay for long, as she was still human and alive. But she stayed long enough to be instated as Queen, and to sit in her throne for the first time.

                Two months after that, she told me, “I’m pregnant.”

                I felt my lips split into a smile. “You are?!”

                She grinned back. “Yes, love. You’re going to have an heir to the throne. You’re going to have a child.

                Y/N died in childbirth, and then she joined me in Hell with our child. Our son, who she named Damon, looked like me, but with her eyes. Since he was half-demon, he could live in Hell without any harm coming to him.

(Reader’s POV)

                I never thought that being dead and in Hell would be like this. One of the rebels against Crowley had tried to take me to the rack, but Crowley had not let that happen. In fact, he’d been a little bit terrifying, and I finally saw the side of him that drove him to his position as King of Hell.

                After killing the demon who had dared try to take me to the rack, Crowley turned to me. “Welcome home, my Queen.”      


End file.
